Dirty Tactics In and Out of the Spotlight
by i fancy some honeydukes
Summary: In which Elizabeth Bennet lives a double life, Jane has an actual personality, Charlotte isn't terribly plain, Bingley isn't terribly silly, Will doesn't "do" love at first sight, and the same old pride & prejudices run in modern society. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Not mine, not making money, obviously. okay. this is just a trial chapter of a longer fic that i've had in mind for a while. testing the waters, in a manner of speaking. i'm iffy about the title, but like i said, a test run of sorts. the current title is homage to the greatest hp fanfic author, in my opinion, SinandSmile, aka . cheers!

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the already busy New York skyline. Cars sped in the streets, women in business suits and six-inch heels walked, briefcases in hand, and bike messengers rode around impatient business men on their expensive cell phones.<p>

Elizabeth woke up from her deep slumber, rolled over, and glanced at the clock. Six thirty a.m., the sophisticated silver machine read. Fifteen minutes until it would ring with the morning weather report. Lizzy rolled over again to face the window that stretched across the wall of her room. Sunlight streamed into the twentieth floor of her apartment building. She got out of bed, stretched, and turned off her alarm clock so it wouldn't ring at its appointed time. She did not need it today, apparently. She walked out of her room, walked the three feet across the hallway of the duplex, and opened the door to her sister's room.

Of course, Jane's bed was empty and Lizzy could hear the hiss of the shower through the bathroom door. Jane had always been an early riser. She dived onto her bed and waited until Jane came out of the bathroom, immaculately dressed in a white oxford tucked into a navy blue pencil skirt, her long, wavy blonde hair wrapped in her favorite yellow towel.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" she greeted Lizzy cheerfully. _Always the morning person, _Lizzy thought wryly to herself. She half grinned and then waved to her sister, who proceeded to ask her the same question that she asked every morning.

"Do you have a job today, Lizzy? I have one later, at two, so if you don't have an early one, do you want to get breakfast?" she asked as she sat down at the small vanity and started to apply various creams and such onto her already perfectly glowing skin. Prep for the heavy makeup she would have to wear later that day.

Elizabeth and Jane Bennet were high profile models. Two sisters as two models was a rare find in the City that Never Sleeps, but the fact that these two were in the industry together was not so surprising. The classically beautiful Jane, with here wavy blonde hair that fell in between her shoulder blades, her navy blue eyes, Gisele-like bone structure, and eight inches on their mother's five foot one, had been scouted at their local mall back in Hertfordshire. She had been reluctant at first, but when her favored sister had offered to move to the Big Apple with her, pushing her along the way, she agreed to go to her first go-see with _Teen Vogue_. Quite the feat for a regular girl in her first year at community college. Lizzy, on the other hand, had just graduated high school and was eager to leave her childhood home, her silly sisters and overbearing mother.

She readily packed her bags to be with Jane. And there, at Jane's first ever photo shoot, the one that she had practically dragged Lizzy to in the guise of her manager, one of the models fell violently ill (it was later determined that her manager had forgotten to mention her wheat allergy) and Lizzy was suddenly pulled into the hair and makeup room, being asked to fill in for her. Lizzy was not conventionally beautiful, not like Jane, though they somewhat resembled each other. She also had wavy hair, though it was chocolate brown, a little curlier, and slightly longer. They had similar bone structure, and she was but an inch shorter than her older sister. It was her eyes that really sold her to the photographer on that day. The photographer, whom Lizzy and Jane would forever be indebted to, said that her emerald green eyes were amazing. The best that she had ever seen, and that it was lucky the other model had fallen ill.

Indeed it was, because on the March cover of _Teen Vogue,_ the two sisters, up and coming models Jane and Elizabeth Bennet, made their grand entrance into the modeling world. And as you know, in the industry, it is not about what you can do, but who you know. The photographer that gave both of them their first ever job, Dianna Campbell, ended up marrying the sisters' uncle, Edward Gardiner. This gave them connections like none other, and here three years later, they were able to pick and choose their jobs. So the question "Do you have a job?" was actually a quite common one in the Bennet sister duplex.

"Yes, Jane, I would love to get breakfast with you. I'll get dressed," Lizzy answered, rising from the rumpled bed.

A half hour later, Lizzy came out to the living area in dark skinny jeans and a lavender shirt with a deep v-neck. Her favorite t-shirt.

"Being flat chested compliments you, Liz," her sister laughed. "That dip goes nearly to your sternum. I'm surprised that mother hasn't called yelling to you about modesty and propriety," she laughed again. Lizzy joined her in laughter as she swung her favorite Marc Jacobs bag over her shoulder and opened the door to the main hallway.

"You know, sometimes I feel as if I simply wear the clothes I wear to piss her off. Only, it doesn't seem to work as well as I'd like," she said mock-thoughtfully as they walked out and she locked the door.

"Where would you like to go for breakfast, Janey?" she asked her sister as they stepped into the lobby. "I'm sure it's somewhere hugely expensive. We only eat breakfast out when you need to break the news that mother is about to visit," she said slyly, eyeing her sister's reaction of surprise, then resignation.

"Guilty as charged," she answered back, blushing. "But how about that little café on Park?" she asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"Sounds excellent. You're buying," Lizzy said as turned, looking truly like a typical New Yorker in her five inch Jimmy Choos, calling a cab. Jane shook her head at her younger sister. Never a dull, secretive moment with her perceptive sister.

They walked into the little café and got in line behind business people waiting to order their morning coffee. Lizzy turned to her sister expectantly.

"So," she said mock-conversationally, "tell me, Janey, why is mother dearest coming to visit us?" she asked. Lizzy knew that their mother rarely ever left the comfort of the country suburb of Hertfordshire, and was incredibly thankful for that fact.

"Promise not to be angry with me, Lizzy, but she's coming to pick us up," Jane said slowly, watching her sister's face for a reaction. Lizzy's face slowly morphed from confusion, to mild irritation, to the beginnings of fury.

"_What_?" she asked venomously, "Why the _hell_ are we going back to _Longbourn_?" she spat, thinking unkindly of the house they had grown up in. Jane ordered food for them both, their usuals, and earl gray tea lattes for both of them. Lizzy's favorite. Smiling and thanking the cashier, she carefully ignored her sister until they were sitting at an empty table next to the front window.

"You know I wouldn't drag you back without reason Liz…" she said quietly. "Mom told me some interesting news about their new neighbors, though," she paused, a smile coming up on the corners of her mouth. "Guess who lives across the street, in Netherfield," she grinned.

"I don't give a flying fuck who they are."

"Charles Bingley and William Darcy," she whispered. Lizzy's eyes went wide and her right hand came up to cover her mouth. It looked quite comical to Jane, Lizzy's delicate hand, a little pearl ring on her pinky, a large turquoise stone on her ring finger, and an ornate golden giraffe on the length of her middle finger. The one that Lizzy said she wore so "at least it's pretty when I flip someone off."

"You're lying to me," she said flatly, narrowing her eyes.

"I am not, Liz," Jane laughed. "I know, I didn't believe our mother when she told me, either."

"They manage the largest law firm in England."

"I know."

"They're titled British celebrities."

"Well, celebrities in their own right. Not through their titles."

"They and Richard Fitzwilliam make up Poetry on Fire!"

"Lizzy!" Jane finally interrupted her sister, "I know! Hugely accomplished, amazingly famous titled Lords. I know!" She looked at Lizzy hopefully. "Now do you see why I told our mother that we would go home for a week?"

"A week—"

Jane smoothly continued, as if she had not heard her sister speak, "Charlotte's family is hosting the gala in honor of Hertfordshire's fiftieth year as its own city. They are going. We are invited. And we will possibly be able to meet them, but we will also be able to see our old friends. Lizzy conceded that this would be an acceptable course of action. She grinned a little bit.

"Do you mind if we walk to the studio," she asked, gesturing to the modestly tall building across the street. Jane looked at her skeptically.

"How much time are we talking about?" she asked as she looked at her delicate gold wrist watch.

"Not much. I turned down the jobs I was offered this week, and I thought I would be able to put in a few hours there. I just need to tell them I won't be coming in after all," she paused, thinking, "And, it wouldn't hurt for us to grab a couple of dresses out of The Vault," she added as an afterthought. Jane nodded, understanding and grateful.

"Good. Those dresses will be something, I'm sure of it. And right after my shoot, we're leaving, and it will be to the car with Mom for a couple hours. Bring your sketch book," she said, staring directly into Lizzy's eyes, daring her to challenge the plan.

"Fine. But don't think that I'm above taking a couple of Dramamine so I can call asleep for those couple hours," Lizzy said begrudgingly.

* * *

><p>continue? yes? no? tell me what to do! i'd like to know if anyone is actually interested.<p>

-ifshoneydukes


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

Thanks for the great response guys! The title is staying, for now. As i said previously, it is homage to the greatest fanfic author I've ever read, SinandSmile, who goes by a different author name here. I'm quite fond of this story so far, and I hope you'll enjoy it! Characters are not mine, title is not entirely mine, but plot is. and without further ado, I present Chapter Two! Cheers!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Family Matters, or "There's No Place Like Home"<p>

"I don't think I can live here for a week, Jane."

Lizzy's face was contorted in disgust as she watched her mother stride into their childhood home, shopping bags from the city resting on her arms like many-colored bangles. She hated the city, so as a result, whenever she went to visit her favorite daughter, she bought a ridiculous amount of things for Lydia and Kitty to wear, and for Mary to shove into the back of her closet. It was absolutely absurd.

"Jane! Lizzy! You're here, finally! Did you bring any beautiful model boys?" Lydia screeched down the stairs gleefully. Then she looked around and her delicate face fell in disappointment. "I guess not," she made a face, and then broke into a smile. "Well I'm glad that my two favorite older sisters are back in Hertfordshire! Will you be in town for Mary's graduation? Or will you come back for that?" Lydia kept on talking until Jane finally said:

"It's good to see you, too, Liddy," as Lizzy rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs to the room she and Jane had always shared. Lizzy unceremoniously dumped the entire contents of her leather suitcase in the right side of the large closet. This was mostly out of habit as Jane did not use the closet anymore. She then carefully hung up the several garment bags that she had hooked onto the handle of her suitcase. Jane shook her head as she started transferring her folded clothing to the armoire on the other side of the room. Lizzy then jumped onto her old bed, kicking off her heels along the way.

"Do we have to eat dinner with them Jane?" she whined, purposely sounding like a three year old.

"It's our first night home in months. Of course we do," she answered patiently, trying to sound positive about it, but not quite covering her own reluctance.

"But it's not even a family dinner," Lizzy continued to argue, "Liddy's got her boyfriend coming over— Reese-what's-his-name," Lizzy said, face buried in her pillow.

"I know. But she wants us to meet him! Isn't that sweet of her?" Jane persisted, although she also did want to meet Lydia's idea of a boyfriend. Sixteen year old boys rarely made suitable boyfriend material.

"I bet he only likes her for her body."

"Lizzy!"

"Well it's not like it's her bloody personality, is it?" Lizzy countered. She'd picked up some of the local slang when she, Jane, and Charlotte had gone to London for a short gig. Lizzy and Jane to model, Charlotte to study abroad for her photography minor. Lizzy continued, "I don't even know how she has such a full figure. We look pretty similar, and I'm as flat as that wall," she said, gesturing in the direction of said wall.

"We're not going to sit here talking about this. Mare or Kat would bite our heads off if they heard us complaining about our bodies," Jane said with a note of finality. Lizzy rolled her green-blue eyes.

"Fine, set high expectations for Liddy's pick of the week. He'll be gone before we are, though, that's for sure," she said before laughing at her sister's scandalized expression.

* * *

><p>Dinner was an interesting affair. Truthfully, it could have gone a lot worse. Things could always go worse with her whole family, as far as Lizzy was concerned, but one step away from 'worse' is just plain bad.<p>

"Is _that_ what you're wearing for dinner Lizzy?" Kat asked her older sister skeptically, eyeing her outfit from that morning.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong with it?" Lizzy asked as she looked down at her clothing, not really worried, but wanting to know what was wrong. Were seams hanging out? Were there unflattering holes in her jeans? No, everything looked fine.

"We're going to _La Fontaine Fromage_," Kitty answered dutifully. Lizzy rolled her eyes. The Cheese Fountain, as she always called it, was the fanciest restaurant in town. It was surely her mother's way of boasting to the world, 'Look at me! I have a beautiful, successful daughter, and she's single! And I also have that lucky one over there, if you like that sort of thing.' She knew her dad wouldn't be able to dissuade her mother from this bragfest— for this was surely what it was going to be. He rarely ever did. It was far more peaceful that way. He and Mary were similar in that way. Lizzy eyed what Kat was wearing; a simple beaded black dress, one that Lizzy had given her about a year ago, and strappy high heels, and diamond chandelier earring that their grandma had left for Jane. A little bit showy for the local restaurant, but what did she expect from a sixteen year old that spent most of her time with her fifteen year old sister?

"I guess I'll go change, then," she said grudgingly. "Go and tell Jane for me, will you Kat? And what's Mare wearing?" she added as an afterthought. After all, tonight _was_ celebrating Jane's homecoming. She ran upstairs without waiting for an answer and quickly pulled on a white eyelet dress, hurriedly sticking in pearl drop earrings to match. After a moment of looking at her reflection, she inserted the three other earrings on each ear, and put her hair up in a sloppy-on-purpose-bun. Jane and Mary walked into the room.

"Well, that'll piss mom off enough. Can I borrow a dress? Kat took all my jeans for the night," Mary said in lieu of hello. Jane simply laughed as she put on a safe gray shift dress and standard black heels. Lizzy pulled on glittering flats and pulled out a dress from the random pile of clothes to hand to Mary.

"Well," she said, deadpanning her face, "Let's go to the Cheese Fountain, shall we?"

The seven Bennets pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant in their black 2007 Sequoia. The only SUV big enough to fit them all comfortably. Things were already tense from Mrs. Bennet yelling at her second born for getting yet another piercing on her upper cartilage. Dinner hadn't even started, and sides were already being drawn. It only got worse when Lydia's boyfriend of the moment walked up to them, five minutes late, and Mary, Lizzy, and Mr. Bennet burst out in laughter.

"What, may I ask," Mrs. Bennet said, eyes narrowed, "Is so damn funny to you three?" she asked dangerously. Mary and Lizzy glanced at their father, who stopped laughing when he realized he now had to explain.

"My dear," he started— wisely, too as her eyes un-narrowed infinitesimally, "It's only that this boy here –who coincidentally, I do not approve of, Lydia- was in that piano class Mary loved and Lizzy failed, and he was awful. Made Lizzy look like Mozart, he did," he finished, laughing a little. Lizzy and Mary continued to giggle a bit behind their hands. That was what happened before dinner. After the awkward introductions were made, and most everyone decided that this was one of Lydia's poorer choices, (not that it mattered. He would be gone within the week), the party of eight went into the fancy restaurant, with Mrs. Bennet waving and smiling at anyone she even remotely knew. Jane too it all very gracefully as Lizzy alternated between grinning at the slightly forced smile on Jane's face, and scowling when appropriate.

* * *

><p>The eating portion of dinner had gone relatively well. Kat had only spilled one glass of water, narrowly missing Jane's silk dress, and Mary only referenced politics one time. At the end of the meal, Lizzy and Jane said they were going to restroom, and asked if someone would please order the <em>crème brule<em> for them to share.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse," Jane casually said as they washed their hands. Lizzy had always thought this bathroom was a bit much for a restroom. Flaming wall sconces? Who needed that in a restroom? And soap dispensers where you could choose your soap scent? How was that even necessary? All the same, it was clean at least, Lizzy thought as she reapplied a little lip glaze.

"Yes, it could have gone much worse. I almost had an aneurism when Mary started to talk about the upcoming election, but she let it drop quickly, thank goodness," she said, as she opened the bathroom door and nearly ran into a woman that was walking in.

"Terribly sorry, I hate how this door is around a corner, don't you?" she laughed it off and apologized.

"Watch where you're going, next time," she sneered. Lizzy whipped around to look at this woman who was being pretty rude by Hertfordshire standards. She was tall, but not as tall as Lizzy, and had blonde hair that was pretty, but obviously not natural. Lizzy was annoyed. One thing she hated about living in New York City was how rude people were sometimes. But they weren't in the city.

"I'm sorry? You know it's not completely my fault you just walked straight through the door without checking if anyone was standing in the doorway," she raised an eyebrow at the woman as she said this.

"Let it go Liz," Jane whispered to her sister. She knew all about the unforgiving Lizzy Bennet temper.

"Fine. It seems that she's new around here anyway," she whispered back. She turned to the woman, going back to the mirror and taking out her lip glaze again. "So you're from the city I take it then," she asked.

"Yes, London, living in New York part time," the woman drawled, still not looking at Lizzy when she talked to her, "Caroline. My brother absolutely dragged me to this wretched town," and with that, she left the bathroom, nodding at Jane on her way out. Lizzy just shook her head.

"I certainly hope we don't have to deal with her much while we're home," she said to her sister as they walked back to their table.

* * *

><p>So? Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review? I can <span>always<span> improve, and the only way I'll know how is if you tell me! Thanks for reading.

-ifshoneydukes


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

I would say that this is the beginning of beginning to be good. I don't own. Cheers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Impressions<p>

or

"I Get By with a Little Help from My Friends"

Finally, the five Bennet girls pulled into the drive way of the Lucas residence, Highlander. The girls were there to prepare for the gala hosted by the family, which was to be held later that evening in the banquet hall of _Tres Célèbre_, the local five star hotel. Lizzy all but ran up the driveway and banged on the door. Charlotte's mother opened the door, just as the other four reached it.

"Hello girls! It's so good to see you again," Mrs. Lucas smiled. "Charlotte and Maria are upstairs, in their rooms. I told them that you wouldn't be long and they should start to get ready."

"Thanks Mrs. Lucas! Mare's holding the truffles our mom wanted to give to you," Mary handed over the elaborately wrapped box as Lizzy explained. "We'll see you in a few hours!" Lizzy said as they disappeared up the stairs.

Lizzy burst through the door of Charlotte's room. The little five foot two girl was laying down on her king sized bed with her earphones in, eyes closed. The music was audible even from where Lizzy was standing.

"HEY CHAR!" Lizzy yelled from the doorway. Charlotte's dark brown eyes snapped open and she looked up, brilliant smile lighting up her tanned face.

"Lizard! Janey!" she screamed as she jumped up to hug her best friend.

"Charizard!" Lizzy laughed, affectionately using the nickname that they had decided on to match 'Lizard.'

"Oh my God you two have to tell me _all _about the city and I have _so_ much to tell _you_ later Lizard." Charlotte said, all in one breath. "Can you believe the parentals? I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone to U of Hert, it's_ way_ too close. They hardly ever let me out unless it's for a semester abroad!" she continued dramatically, without letting them get past the greeting.

"Char, we have time to catch up later!" Jane exclaimed at their friend's exuberance. "We have a gala to prepare for right now!"

They took turns curling each other's hair. Jane and Charlotte opted to put their hair up, but Lizzy left hers down and stuck a few of Charlotte's pretty pins in to hold some pieces up.

"Hey, I brought you something, Char," Lizzy mentioned off-handedly, taking something out of one of the garment bags she had brought.

"You didn't! You did! Oh my God, Liz, is it one of _yours_?" she asked, all in the same breath. Lizzy laughed.

"Yeah, it actually is. Hasn't been showcased yet. But when I drew it, I immediately thought of you. I knew I _had_ to find somewhere for you to where this to. The model that Dianna hired looks something like you, tan skin, dark hair and eyes, just taller," Lizzy laughed again. Charlotte's face continued to look gratefully surprised. "I called it 'Charlotte's' in the lookbook," Lizzy explained softly.

One of Lizzy's best kept secrets was _Rosaline Campbell Elizabeth_, her second job. The main reason she'd volunteered to go to the city was her sketchbook full of clothing designs, built up from ten years old and on. High profile super model Elizabeth Bennet turned down a lot of jobs. That's what made her so desirable. She was exclusive and elusive. Her small staff, Jane, Charlotte, Aunt Di, and she were the only people who knew why she turned those jobs down. That was the way she wanted it. It kept her work and her passion separate. And the dress that Charlotte was hurriedly pulling on was good enough reason.

"You designed this?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah," Lizzy answered casually. But inside, she was celebrating because Charlotte seemed to like it so much. The dress was gorgeous, one of her more recent ones. It was shimmering skin-colored gossamer layered over the same color taffeta. Miniscule sparkles glittered every time Charlotte moved. It was floor length, or at least, would be when Charlotte put some shoes on, and gathered at the bust by the shimmering jeweled halter straps. It looked absolutely brilliant with Charlottes bronze skin and dark hair.

"I brought you those shoes from the winter quarter, too," Lizzy said as she pulled out a pair of glittering heels.

"Holy hell. Those are as beautiful as I remember them being. And I'll be like your height, practically," she said, eyes going wide.

"Well, without her shoes on, at least," Jane pointed out.

"I hope you brought yourself and Jane dresses from this collection, too," Charlotte threw at Lizzy sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, Char. Don't worry. Janey and I are going to look _stunning_," Lizzy grinned. "Now let's finish up our makeup already! Gala's in an hour."

* * *

><p>The three girls snuck in through the back door of the banquet hall. They were late. After an hour and a half, the three of them finished their hair and makeup, and Lizzy and Jane had put on their dresses, which, as Lizzy had promised, were stunning. Jane's, as Lizzy had written in her design log, was "the color of fresh cream. Strapless, lace detailing…everywhere. Gossamer layered over lace bodice skirt, cinched at the waist with a silver band. Ask Jane to be in the show for this one?" Jane, already the county beauty, was glowing. This was one of the problems of being late with Jane Bennet. Everyone stared, because she was just so damn beautiful. One of the pluses was that Jane was like a bright light: incredibly visible, but also incredibly blinding. People hardly noticed anyone else standing by her, or so Lizzy thought.<p>

"So Charizard. Where are our lovely guests of honor?" Lizzy asked dryly. At first, when Jane had told her about who had moved into their neighborhood, she had been ecstatic. But now, after a few days in Hertfordshire without seeing hide or hair of them, she thought they might not be as wonderful as she had initially pegged them.

"They're probably coming in a few minutes. Fashionably late or some shit like that," Charlotte answered. Just as she was saying that, the clock struck seven. Fifteen minutes until dinner. Good. Lizzy was starving, and dinner promised to be delicious tonight. On the sixth chime, the front doors opened, and the general babble of conversation changed into a dull hum. Five figures walked into the room gracefully. Lizzy looked at Charlotte, who nodded. Then she turned to Jane.

"So which one of our painted peacocks is our Mr. Bingley?" she joked. Jane was just as obsessed with Poetry on Fire as she was. Ignoring Lizzy's mocking tone, Jane answered anyway.

"The one on the left, silly Lizzy," she whispered, "Then that awful woman from the bathroom! His sister Caroline!" she gasped. Lizzy groaned.

"Oh, wonderful," she ground out. "And the taller one? He looks miserable." He was tall. Taller than Bingley, who was easily over six foot. If the woman was Bingley's sister, she knew the other two of the party, the couple. The Hursts, Louisa being Bingley's other sister, and her husband. Charlotte answered her question.

"Miserable he may be, but poor he is not. You know him, Lizard! Lord Darcy of Pemberly in Derbyshire," Charlotte whispered, as they passed.

"Darcy," Lizzy said breathlessly. He was an amazing musician. But he really did look quite miserable. Charlotte tapped her shoulder.

"Oh look, Liz. My father's coming this way. To introduce us, no doubt. I have no idea why he wants me to settle down so badly. Bloody business man," Charlotte observed.

Indeed, Mr. Lucas was coming to introduce Charlotte to the newly arrived party. Since Jane and Elizabeth were standing with her, he took them too. They had about five minutes until dinner, and most people were standing next to their seating cards on their tables. It was ten people to a table, and Elizabeth noticed that the five were at this table, along with her, Jane, Charlotte, and Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. Mr. Lucas spoke first, addressing Mr. Bingley.

"Mr. Bingley! So good of you to come. These three girls- my daughter Charlotte, her friend Elizabeth Bennet, and Elizabeth's sister, Jane- they'll be sharing this table tonight. My wife and I are supposed to sit here too, but I'm afraid that since this is our party we won't be doing much sitting!" he laughed, as he walked off. Charlotte simply shook her head.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte. My father did an awful job of introducing us," she gestured to herself and Jane and Lizzy.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet, but please, call me Lizzy. People over forty call me Elizabeth."

"Jane," Jane said simply, smiling lightly in the direction of Bingley. He smiled back and as they sat their party introduced themselves.

"Well, you know me, Charles Bingley. I go by 'Bingley' or 'Charlie,'" he said.

"Caroline. I go by Caroline," said the same blonde woman that they had met in the bathroom. She did not look pleased to be at this party, and even less pleased that she was seeing the two sisters again.

"Louisa, I go by 'Lou,'" and as she said this, her sister glared at her. Lizzy did not miss this, and assumed that it was because 'Lou' was more of a family-friend name than a country acquaintance name.

"John. I don't think it gets shorter," said her husband, without humor. Louisa and John were not rude, or mean. They were simply boring, and bored, Lizzy surmised.

"William Darcy. Darcy," Darcy said shortly. While Jane's introduction had been sweet, his was tenser; as if he was vaguely uncomfortable with three people he didn't know knowing his name. He also had insisted on being called by his surname, which bothered Lizzy a bit. She nodded and smiled after every introduction, and then the food was brought out. Which was just as well, because other than Jane and Bingley making light small talk and the Hursts speaking lowly to each other, no one much was talking. As soon as the waiters were bustling around the table, (Where were the Lucas's? Even Charlotte had disappeared on Lizzy), Lizzy bent down, took her phone out of her small bag, and sent a text to Jane:

"Darcy? Reminds me of those pompous-ass photographers that insist on being called by the first letter of their name- first or last." She got a reply almost instantly, which was surprising considering that she didn't even know Jane had her phone out.

"Play nice, Liz. Go make small talk with D."

Lizzy laughed a bit. Then she took Jane up on her advice.

"So, Darcy," she paused, struggling not to laugh at her private joke. He looked up. "Are you enjoying your time in Hertfordshire?" she asked smiling lightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I can, I suppose," he answered stiffly. Caroline interjected here.

"My brother positively _dragged_ us here, as I told you the other night, Elizabeth," she said, calling Lizzy by her full name. Lizzy looked at the blonde woman and said,

"Please, call me Lizzy. Elizabeth just sounds so formal," she said. It was true. She also preferred to distance herself from R.C.E., which was easier when people got used to her name being Lizzy rather than Elizabeth. Caroline smiled at the correction. It was not a nice looking smile, even though her teeth were straight and white. It looked vicious.

"So, _Lizzy_, tell me, where _do_ all the women in Hertfordshire get their dresses for these things, so far away from the city?" she asked, mock questioningly. But Lizzy could tell every word was meant in condescension. She sighed. Jane was still occupied by Mr. Bingley, and Charlotte could be seen over at a different table, mingling with her guests. It was going to be a long night.

"Well, I'm not sure where anyone else got their dresses," she paused as her eyes went over to Mary, who was wearing one of her own designs, "But I know that I brought in a few from the city for some of my sisters and Charlotte," she said. Caroline raised her eyebrows, as did Darcy.

"You purchased multiple dresses in the city? That must have been quite expensive," Caroline said, digging. Darcy looked as if he had seen this coming, and was silently berating Lizzy for walking straight into a trap.

"Yes. I did. Jane and I make enough money," she said shortly, and then continued, "But tell me, Caroline, where did you get your dress?" she asked, first tersely, and then sickeningly sweetly. Spending copious amounts of time with cutthroat photographers, agents, and other models had taught her how to respond in these situations. Confuse your target. Indeed, both Caroline and Darcy looked a bit confused at her rapidly changing tone.

"Erm, I also bought mine in the city," Caroline said. "But no where you would have gone, though I'm sure you've heard of it. I purchased my gown in the R.C.E. boutique," she said snobbishly. This caught Jane's attention, and she knew that Lizzy was toying with Caroline out of pure boredom. She gave one more small smile to Bingley before saving Caroline.

"Really, that _is_ impressive, Caroline. I've heard that Rosaline Elizabeth only creates ten of every gown. You're very lucky to have such a unique dress," she said sweetly. Lizzy was over on the side, out of everyone's notice but Jane's, pretending to gag on her spoon. At least, she thought, she was out of everyone's notice. Darcy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and said something quietly to her, also out of everyone's notice.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked. She was shocked. It was the longest sentence he had uttered, and only now she was noticing that he had an English accent. Which really shouldn't have surprised her considering the whole party _was_ from England, and Bingley and Caroline certainly had accents. She was also shocked because she hadn't counted on anyone but Jane noticing that she was gagging on her spoon. She immediately stopped and attempted to look dignified.

"I'm fine. It's only that I happen to know that Caroline's dress is not_ Rosaline_," she said, just as quietly. He looked at her in surprise.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the brand-name type," he said in such a way that he did not find this as a good thing. She shrugged and answered his unasked question.

"I'm not a label snob. I just don't like it when people use my— croscopic details like a label as a way to show off in society." It was poor cover. Jane looked at her skeptically. Darcy didn't seem to notice her slip-up. _Microscopic details?_ Lizzy thought to herself. The same expression was all over Jane's face. When they made eye contact she pointedly turned back to Bingley and Caroline, who were talking about the upcoming fall fashion week in New York. Lizzy decided that it was best if she stopped making small talk with the absurdly good looking man next to her, because his quietness made her want to fill in the silence with words. Words she might regret.

"Yes, I think we should attend. I was almost invited last week, you know, by Rosaline Elizabeth herself," Caroline was saying to her brother. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Caroline? You know her quite well, don't you?" she asked. Lizzy could barely contain her laughter. This was one of her favorite things about her secret. People loved to name drop, and she was a huge name. There was nothing like catching someone in a lie, to know their true character. Caroline answered Jane in the affirmative. Jane nodded enthusiastically. _She really is to nice to people who don't deserve it_, Lizzy thought.

"We'll be there, Lizzy and I, too you know," Jane answered in reply. Caroline looked surprised.

"Really? Do you usually attend events like these?" she asked, for some reason looking back at her brother, and then to Darcy.

"Um, well yes," Lizzy answered for her sister, who had looked at her awkwardly. They didn't like to talk about their profession upon first meetings. It left negative impressions, more often than not. "We, erm...we work at a lot of the fashion events in the city. Jane and I live there," she explained. They would find out soon enough, if not because of the show, and the fact that they were in a few of them, then because of the loud-mouth gossips that occupied Hertfordshire.

Caroline's features changed back from surprise to contempt. "Oh, I see. So we won't be seeing you in the audience then?" she asked, obviously fishing for a superiority compliment. Lizzy rolled her eyes. Did she think that both she and Jane would be working the lights or something equally idiotic? This girl had a complex. As she was rolling her eyes, she caught Darcy, also rolling his eyes, at Caroline's obvious attempt to one-up the sisters. The rest of the meal finally came, and they ate in relative silence, save the small talk that came around often enough to make the meal not awkward.

As this was a gala, there were speeches to be made, toasts to be given, and people to give thanks to for organizing, funding, and decorating this fabulous event. But in the end, everyone was really waiting for the lights to dim, the chatter to dull, and the music to start. The band started out with a moderate number, one that couples could dance to in a casual manner. Charlotte and Lizzy went out to dance a two-step waltz together, while an ecstatic (although she didn't show it), Jane was asked by Bingley. Caroline asked Darcy, and the Hursts took the floor together, as numerous other young couples went out. As they were dancing, but mostly people watching, Lizzy looked out for her sisters. Lydia and Kat both were dancing with two teenage-looking boys, who were awkwardly trying to keep up with the twenty and thrity-something couples that actually knew what they were doing. Mary, who hadn't been looking forward to the gala since planning began a few years back, had started a band, gotten good, and gotten themselves booked for this night. Lizzy looked at her younger sister that was currently on the stage, doing a very good job of singing and playing the piano, with her boyfriend on the drums, a random classmate from music theory on the bass, her best friend on the guitar, and one misfit she'd met in detention singing with her, playing the guitar. They were a good band, and this outlet for creativity suited Mary very well.

"Janey and Bingley look good," Charlotte commented. Both of them looked like they were so lucky to have secured their partner.

"Yeah, they do, don't they? He thinks she's beautiful, clearly," Lizzy observed. "Want to go sit and catch up?" she asked as the next song began.

Lizzy and Charlotte made their way to the now-empty table. Everyone else was dancing, even Darcy, who did not look too pleased that Caroline had secured him for the second song. Lizzy spoke first.

"So, what do you think of our most esteemed guests, Char?" she asked Charlotte while taking a sip from her wine glass.

"You know and I know that you have no interest in what I think. You just want me to ask you what you think." Charlotte really did know her too well.

"I think the Hursts are alright. Not snobby, but they keep to themselves. Kind of like Jane. Bingley's okay too. Nice, only he's flirting with Janey rather a lot. I don't want her heart breaking because of some rock star," she said as Charlotte nodded. She generally agreed with what Lizzy was saying. "Um, Caroline is a liar. A name dropper. I didn't design her dress. And Darcy's okay, I guess. Real quiet. But I can't fault him for keeping to himself. Lizzy finished.

"He's hot though, isn't he?" Charlotte asked, laughing. Lizzy laughed too and said:

"Yes, he _is _rather gorgeous." Lizzy thought for a second, "But what a shame! He looks as if we're not good enough. I mean, Jane and I have been to great parties before! But we try not to show it…"she trailed off, looking back at Darcy, who was walking over to the table that held drinks. He'd left Caroline somewhere. Charlotte looked over too.

"Yeah, it's a shame about his pride. But what I wouldn't give to have _that_ in my bed when I wake up tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>In case anyone was confused (I hope not, because I should hope I explained it clearly), Lizzy is an undercover designer. The Hannah Montanna of the fashion world, if I may. Except much cooler, which isn't difficult. This plays out in the story quite a bit, I think. Ask questions if you aren't clear on anything!<p>

Well? It will pick up, I promise! This will be the new standard length of chapters, by the way. I just want to get all this introductory stuff out of the way! Reviews help me update faster(:

-ifshoneydukes


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, Jane

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews thus far! I'm quite enjoying writing this story. Now read this next thing. It's important.

**I will say this once: if you have _any_ issues with Jane Austen's beloved characters saying swear words, this is not the fic for you. That being said, I sincerely hope this doesn't turn you off from the story. If it does, feel free to message me or leave some feedback in which I will tone it down. But be realistic: twenty somethings in the America AND England swear. I'm changing the rating on this because of the language. (:  
><strong>

One more note: several people have asked a few questions regarding the story, and I've answered some of them at the end of this chapter. Cheers!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Oh, Jane<p>

or

"Can _You_ Feel the Love Tonight?"

Lizzy and Charlotte danced with each other a few times more, and got asked to dance by a couple of guys. Within the next few hours, they were hiding out by the drink counter, sitting on the other side of the bar. That was when they heard them. Bingley and Darcy. Lizzy briefly wondered where Jane was, and was about to make herself known by asking Bingley outright, but Charlotte shook her head and pressed her finger to her lips, clearly having heard the thread of their conversation. It was Bingley that was talking.

"Darcy, you've got to dance. You look fucking miserable," Bingley said. Lizzy had to stop herself from laughing aloud. "And there are so many pretty girls in the room. Standing around is a waste," he said.

"_You're _dancing with the only good looking one," came Darcy's voice. It was weird sitting behind the bar, in the middle of the New York suburbs, eavesdropping on two guys with British accents.

"She really is something to look at, isn't she? She's sweet, too. Why don't you ask her sister? You know, I was talking with Jane, and I found out what they do in the city." Lizzy's heart skipped a beat. Surely Jane hadn't told this relative stranger her secret? She shook her head. Jane knew better. She probably just told Bingley about their day work. Jane couldn't lie for shit, especially if Bingley had outright asked her what it was she did for a living.

"They're models. Can't believe I didn't notice it before. We've seen their faces, I'm sure. _International supermodels._ Go ask Lizzy. She's pretty too," he added that last bit after stressing the supermodel part.

"She's decent," came Darcy's reply, "But we've had models before, Bingley. She's nothing especially tempting. Besides, if she's like anyone else in her field, she's an anorexic, brainless poster girl who probably doesn't know the difference between _merde_ and metonyms," Darcy said, brushing his friend off by figuratively sticking his nose in the air. Lizzy didn't know what to do. Half of her wanted to jump up and defend herself by telling Darcy off. The other half wanted to take off one of her stilettos and stick it where he was sure to remember it. Charlotte looked angry on behalf of her friend, but only said:

"Count your blessings, Lizard. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him. Or worse, sleep with him. Bloody bastard." Lizzy shook her head.

"At least if I slept with him I wouldn't listen to him talk," she said mock-seriously. Then both girls burst out in a fit of silent giggles.

Towards the end of the night, Charlotte had gone off with some guy, and Lizzy found herself wondering where her sister had gotten to. She found her, talking with Bingley and Darcy. _Fan-fucking-tabulous_.She walked toward them anyway. "Hey, Jane, Bingley. Darcy," she nodded curtly in his direction after a friendly wave towards the other two. He nodded back.

"Hey Liz. Have a good time?" Jane asked, smiling at her sister.

"Yeah, it was decent," she answered, a sudden flash of inspiration coming to her, "We've been to parties before, though. This was nothing especially tempting," she was too busy watching for Darcy's reaction to notice Bingley's eyes growing alarmed. "_Je__ vraiment aime__ la__ barre_,_"_ she said as an afterthought. Jane looked at her questioningly, and for good reason. Lizzy spoke fluent French, but hardly ever used it. By this point, the look on Darcy's face matched Bingley's. They both pretty much said, _oh shit, you heard that?_ She looked at Jane and said, "Meet you in the car," before turning around gracefully, a small smile on her face, and a nod in Bingley's direction.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the week passed by uneventfully. Saturday rolled around, and Lizzy was rejoicing in the fact that she and Jane were leaving on Sunday. The only bright side of this whole week was that Jane had gone to the movies with Bingley once on Tuesday, and then out to dinner with him on Thursday. Lizzy woke up with her head pounding. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't move, fearing that she might throw up. <em>What happened last night?<em> Little snippets came to her, one by one, as she continued to enjoy the view of the back of her eyelids. On Friday evening, she, Jane, and Charlotte went out to drink. At a club. Late at night. And for the life of her, _she couldn't remember how many gin and tonics she'd had._ Or what the hell she had done after two hours, when she may or may not have moved on to tequila. The feeling of acute nausea overwhelmed her for just a second, and she didn't even dare to breathe.

_Okay, okay. Designated driver. Jane?_ Lizzy then realized that she now had to open her eyes, so that she could go to the bathroom, empty her stomach, get some Advil, and ask Jane what the hell she'd done the night before. Opening her eyes very, very slowly, Lizzy did just that. She went downstairs to try and find Jane, who, sure enough, was sitting next to two cups of tea in the dining hall while working on something on her laptop. Lizzy sat down, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Before you say anything," Jane cut her off, "You didn't do anything incredibly stupid last night, besides becoming pissed out of your mind," Jane said smoothly. That was a relief.

"And Charlotte?" Lizzy asked hoarsely. It felt like she'd eaten a bag full of cotton balls.

"We dropped her off at home, well after her family's bedtime," Jane answered dutifully.

"Why do I feel like complete and utter shit?" Lizzy moved on to her next question. Jane shook her head.

"Because you tried to drink a man twice your size under the table, and succeeded."

"I'm an idiot," Lizzy observed.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

><p>Once the Advil(s) started to kick in, Lizzy's head progressed to normal migraine status, and after a few hours and one more trip to throw up, it was a tolerable headache. She showered, answered her emails, and fixed a couple of her sketches before realizing that her house was eerily quiet. And empty. She'd grown so used to rooming with only Jane, that she had forgotten that when they were at their parents' house, there should have been considerably more people. She went downstairs and found Jane watching all of Kat's tivo'd episodes of How I Met Your Mother.<p>

"Hey, where _is_ everybody?" she asked. Jane's head was turned away, but Lizzy could practically feel her rolling her eyes.

"Dad's at his office, Mom and Liddy went to the mall, Kat's at volleyball practice, and Mare has rehearsal," she listed off.

"Oh," was all Lizzy said at first, followed by, "When are we going home?"

At that moment, she heard the front door being unlocked, and her mother, Lydia, and Kat walking through the door, the former two carrying various shopping bags, and the latter looking pretty upset that she had missed out on a shopping trip.

"—well we had to find something to do while you were _exercising_, " Lydia's voice carried over to the den.

"I don't see why you couldn't have waited for me," came Kat's reply. Her mother was quick to answer that.

"Kat, the whole world doesn't revolve around you. Hell, sometimes I cannot _believe_ how you and Lizzy seem to think that all the time." Lizzy rolled her eyes at Jane, who shrugged. With their mother, it was always, _Jane this, Lydia that. Why not Lizzy this, why not Mary and Kat that?_ The three middle children were _always_ being compared to their older and baby sister.

"Whatever," came Kat's disgruntled reply, "I'm gonna go take a shower," and she stomped all the way up the stairs. When Lydia and their mom walked into the den and sat down, Lizzy opened her mouth to say something, and for the second time that day, she was cut off by Jane.

"Mom, Charlie called earlier," Jane said. Her mother looked reasonably excited for this. Lizzy thought her mother was a fool for thinking that things could be getting _that _serious within the space of barely a week. She said this out loud, and while Jane privately agreed, she only glared at Lizzy and said,

"Well, this is good news for you too, Liz, so listen up," Jane said, her stern demeanor turning even Lydia's attention to the eldest Miss Bennet. "Charles is driving up to the city, with Darcy and Caroline tomorrow. Something about business, and also because the Hursts only tagged along so they could take a holiday from England. They're leaving them here at Netherfield, to give them some time away from three unattached people," Jane said very quickly. Her mother started to say something about how convenient that he was leaving around the same time as Jane was, which was where Jane said, "Well, that's why I brought it up," she said, sliding a glance at Lizzy while she was speaking. "Charles mentioned that he wouldn't mind bringing me and Lizzy home, if you were okay with losing a day with us," she finished, smiling.

"Jane, call Bingley immediately and tell him that you wouldn't mind going with them at all!" their mother exclaimed. And for once, Lizzy fully agreed with her. They were leaving Hertfordshire early! Granted, it was only by one day, but still. Elation in this area of suburban New York was hard to come by for Lizzy. She turned to Jane, who had just hung up her cell phone and was smiling at it.

"So when are we leaving then?"

* * *

><p>Within the next hour, Lizzy was all packed up and ready to go in her most comfortable traveling clothes. Bingley was her Deus ex Machina at the moment. Jane was pulling her hair into a loose, blonde side-braid when she casually turned to Lizzy and said, "By the way, Darcy and Caroline are going to be riding back with us as well. Play nicely," she said before quickly turning back and examining all her perfection in the mirror, smiling as Lizzy's jaw practically fell to the floor.<p>

"You don't think I'm perfectly capable of ignoring the bitch and the beast?" she asked her sister, gathering herself rather quickly. It was Jane's turn to look appalled.

"How can you call two people that? Ruining a beloved childhood story because of two people you don't even know?" she asked, shaking her head. "Just be nice. Ignore them if it means you won't be saying anything you and I both will regret. Charles is coming by in five minutes to pick us up, and I'd rather that he didn't come down to greet mother while Dad's away." As she was saying this, her phone started to vibrate on the bed, and she and Lizzy promptly picked up their remaining belongings, said goodbye to their mother and their two present sisters, and asked them to give their love to Mary and their father, before hurriedly rushing out the door. Looking over her shoulder as she sprinted out the door with her bag, she ran straight into Darcy, tripping backwards a bit from the collision.

"Wow, you're so solid," was all that she could think to say. _Fucking_ _brilliant. I sounded just fucking brilliant._ He raised an eyebrow at her, said his hellos to her and Jane, and asked if he and Bingley, who had just pecked Jane on her blushing cheek, could help them with their bags. Bingley nodded, as if he'd meant to say this himself, but forgot.

"It seems as if you're in a rush to get back to the city, at any rate," Bingley commented. Both girls blushed.

"Where are your bags?" Darcy quickly asked Lizzy. She gestured to her lone leather suitcase. "That's it?" he asked again, letting his mask of indifference drop for the slightest moment. Lizzy regarded his reaction with surprise.

"Yeah, what were you expecting? We were only staying for barely a week, and half our outfits came from that garment back Jane's got," Lizzy explained. She supposed that for two young models, women in general, in fact, that they traveled rather lightly. That was no reason for surprise though. Darcy's mask was back on.

"It's just that Caroline brought six or seven bags on this trip—"

"Actually," Bingley interrupted, as he started to roll Jane's dark green suitcase, "She brought eight. Which I don't understand, because she's going to be shopping the entire bloody time we're in the city," he shrugged. Darcy copied his movement, and started to roll Lizzy's. The two girls followed.

"Nice car, Bingley," was Lizzy's comment as they walked up to the white Range Rover. It was a huge car, and really expensive. Probably just a trifle for someone with as much money as Bingley, though, she thought.

"Thanks. It was a gift from my Uncle," he commented as he loaded Jane's suitcase in the back, followed by Lizzy's. Lizzy wondered what it was like to have so much money, that sentences like that were a normal part of life. They all loaded up into the car. Jane said hello to Caroline, who was sitting inside. She nodded at Lizzy, who nodded back. _Shoulda brought the Dramamine_.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was uncomfortable. It wasn't because the car was small. There was a damn mini fridge in it. It wasn't because she hadn't worn traveling clothes. It doesn't get much more comfy than leggings and a long sleeved cotton tunic. No, it was because of Caroline Bingley. They had been in the car for ten minutes, and Caroline wouldn't shut up.<p>

"I can't wait to be back in the city. Hertfordshire is so _dull_, don't you think Will?"

"The Shows next week are going to be phenomenal! Don't you think Will?"

"I saw a lovely dress in the window of Dior, last time. Didn't you think it was _lovely_ Will?"

Lizzy was about ready to cut her ears off. By the looks of it, so was _Will_. And Jane, who, though she wore a patronizing smile and had a polite comment for all of Caroline's mundane comments. After the fifth, "Don't you think Will?" Bingley finally saved them all by saying:

"I was thinking of throwing a party, kind of to launch the beginning of the fall quarter. In a couple weeks, Will, Richard and I are going to start recording some stuff for the new album, right after New York's fashion week," he explained. "I was thinking maybe it could be a 'Starting a new record / celebrating the art of fashion / congratulations on completing our current cases, _soiree_ type thing," he said none too eloquently.

"Oh Charles that would be lovely!" said Caroline, looking at Darcy for a reaction. He looked up from his iPod slowly.

"I suppose I could choke on a spoon between now and next week," he said carefully. He caught Lizzy's eye in the side view mirror. She blushed when she realized that he was referencing her spoon debacle from last Sunday.

_Did Will Darcy just make a joke?_

"What do you think Jane? Lizzy?" Bingley asked, ignoring his friend's sarcasm, disturbing her thought process.

"I think that'd be great Charles! Who are you thinking of inviting?" she asked him. He looked elated over the fact that Jane approved of this party.

"Jane, I told you to please call me Charlie. Oh, I don't know. A few friends from around the city. A couple from the record company, maybe some from the firm, and—"

"The designers, and some of the models too, I'm sure," Caroline's voice cut into the conversation. Lizzy watched with interest as Darcy rolled his eyes. "Yes, it'd be nice to make a few more contacts in the fashion industry, wouldn't it Charlie?" she asked her brother, who nodded, "Yes, I mean we have quite a few but—"

"Hey Bingley," Darcy said, suddenly sounding worried, "I think we need to stop for some petrol. The lights on," he said loudly. Lizzy found couldn't decide if this was a godsend, or annoying because he'd cut someone off in conversation. Five minutes later, when Darcy suggested that he and Caroline switch seats so that Caroline could stretch her legs, she decided it was a godsend for the time being. They were back on the road again as soon as the Range Rover's tank was full. Darcy turned to Elizabeth, who was seated in the roomy back seat.

"So you're attending fashion week then?" he asked her, taking her by surprise. A man, and not just any man, but tall, dark-haired, English-accented, jerkasaurus rex was speaking to her about _fashion_ of all things. She answered a bit guardedly.

"Yes, Jane and I are required to," she said shortly.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

Some conversation. She wanted him to ask her about her career. About her mind. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't an anorexic airhead like so many of her coworkers. She looked him in the eye, practically challenging to ask her about everything— anything else. He went for it when he finally looked up into her eyes. Something behind _his _eyes softened when he looked into hers.

"So did you ever get to finish your schooling?" he asked her. Hook, line, sinker. This was exactly what she wanted him to ask.

"I graduated from high school," she paused. He looked disappointed, thinking she'd stopped at that, "And I got bachelor's from Columbia," she finished. He looked surprise, which was more than a little insulting.

"You attended Columbia?" he asked her, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Yes, I did. Okay, well, I attended for general ed. I finished the rest by correspondence," she explained, avoiding his eyes.

"What did you major in?" he asked her. _Why is he asking me all these questions? It's my turn, as soon as I answer this one._ "Majored in Biology, minored in fmhmmhmm," she mumbled the last part.

"Pardon?" he said in that crisp British accent that made her spill her guts.

"_Creative Fashion Design_,"she whispered. He heard her. Before he could ask her more, she said, "Where did you go to school?" and her eyes were so damn beautiful and pleading that he just had to answer her.

"Cambridge," he answered. _Coulda figured that one out, _Lizzy thought, "Yeah? What'd you major in?" as soon as it left her mouth, she felt the stupidity of such a question.

"_Law?_" he said slowly, emphasizing the word as if it were to a first grader. She shook her head, thinking it was a stupid question. She said so out loud.

"Bingley and I met there. He, Richard and I all became rather bored in undergrad school, so we started a band," he wasn't sure why he was telling her all of this, "Poetry on Fire, I'm not sure if you've heard of us?" he asked, when she nodded, he continued, "We played at a few places…and suddenly we were this huge sensation and as soon as Bingley and I received our LLD's we took on the band and our fathers' law firm. It was terribly stressful," he said. Lizzy thought that this man talking to her right now couldn't possibly be the same one that called her an airhead anorexic. As she thought of this, her response was:

"I went to France for a semester in high school. That's where I learned French."

This response caused Darcy to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Well, that's…_très __fantastique__,"_ was his bewildered response.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Feedback Feedback Feedback! The more reviews, the quicker the update!<p>

**Answers to reader questions**:

**bebe:** Caroline doesn't recognize them because she buys the clothes and watches the shows. She doesn't invest in designers or produce shows. Models look _so_ different outside of hair and makeup that's styled for the runway. You can bet that unless they've been in the biz for 10+ years like Gisele or Tyra Banks, they won't exactly be recognizable on the spot. Especially by someone who is more invested in the _clothing_ than those who show off the clothing.

**Lady Blooddrop: **I fully intend on giving Mary personality, or at least more than what she has in the book. She isn't a major character in the novel, and that doesn't really change in my story, at least so far. I promise she won't be an awful, piano playing bore though.

Feel free to ask questions! I plan on answering every couple of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: The Office

Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope those of you following enjoy this! Special thanks to erskine exposed, who pointed out in the French sentence of the last chapter, _la barre_ is more like a ballet bar, and _le bar_ is the actual bar. Sorry about that! Well, here goes. Cheers!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The Office<p>

or

"Houston, We've Got a Problem"

Lizzy looked out the window as the Range Rover drove down her street. Ear buds in, eyes now open after formerly pretending to fall asleep, Lizzy didn't know what to think about one Mr. Darcy, currently sitting in the seat in front of her, reading _A Thousand Splendid Suns_. _He was so nice to me earlier, initiating conversation._ He hadn't apologized for his comment at the Hertfordshire gala, but now at least he was being civil with her. Probably trying to make an effort for Bingley's sake.

"…it's on the left, Charlie. No, you're other left," she heard Jane patiently give Bingley directions to their apartment building. Lizzy sat up and gathered the various things that had spilled out of her purse over the duration of the drive.

"Thanks so much for driving us home Charlie, we do really appreciate it," Jane said as Bingley pulled up to the front of their apartment complex.

"Nice place," Caroline commented. "We're just a couple streets over, you know, near the _Rosaline _studio," she said. Bingley was smiling, while Darcy had a bit of a frown on his face.

"Would you two like to come over for dinner or something tonight? Caroline's going out with her one friends that I'm really not too fond of…what's-her-name," he said matter-of-factly.

"Lorraine. And you only don't like her because she worships the ground you walk on. And Darcy and Rich, for that matter," Caroline answered back breezily. "They _hate_ groupies. Something I'll never understand," she said rolling her eyes, first at Bingley, then looking back at Darcy, who didn't respond.

"_Anyway_, would you two care to come over for dinner then?" Bingley asked once again. Lizzy gave Jane a look, and Jane answered regretfully, "Afraid we can't tonight, Charlie," she said. He looked a little bit dejected, and Lizzy watched Darcy's face as he looked up, suddenly interested in the conversation. Lizzy decided it was time for her to explain, so that Jane's inability to lie for shit wouldn't ruin her.

"We have some stuff to finalize for next week," she started, "Meeting with Dianna- our manager- to pick out shows, stuff like that," she said, giving Bingley her most regretful look. He really was a nice guy, one that actually deserved Jane for once.

"That's too bad. Maybe another time then?" he asked, before pausing and saying, "Can Darcy and I help you with your bags?" he asked, looking at Jane mostly, who was giving him an easy going smile.

"That would be lovely," she said, saying goodbye to Caroline, who waved back to her Princess Diaries status. She and Lizzy didn't even acknowledge each other. Lizzy and Jane led the way to their doors, Bingley and Darcy in tow. Up the elevators, down the hall, in front of the door, and here they were.

"Can I call you?" Bingley asked, like he genuinely feared Jane would say no.

"Yes, of course!" She took out a packet of post-its shaped like daisies and tore one off. "Here's my cell number…and the complex's number, extension 243, okay?" she said, handing him the paper, which he carefully folded and put in his pocket. Darcy rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"He's just going to forget it and put it through the wash," he said, answering the questioning look in Lizzy's and Jane's eyes. Bingley also rolled his eyes, but conceded, knowing his friend was right.

"Well it's best we get back to Caroline. I already felt my phone vibrate three times," Bingley said. "We'll see you…soon, I hope," he smiled at Jane one more time, and nodded at Lizzy.

"Good bye, Jane, Lizzy," Darcy said formally, not smiling.

"Bye!" Jane was all smiles.

"Later," Lizzy said, as she took out her key to open the door and pushed her way through. She watched Jane come into the apartment after a few seconds, probably after the elevator doors at the end of the hall closed, and run to the window, watching a white Range Rover drive away after a couple of minutes. Lizzy laughed to herself quietly. It had been a while since Jane returned affection toward a guy, and for some reason, Lizzy thought Bingley actually was good enough for her favorite sister.

"I'm sorry about not being able to go over to Bingley's tonight, Janey," she said as she started to empty her suitcase in the middle of the living room.

"It's okay. Are we really meeting with Dianna tonight? We kind of _do_ need to finalize stuff for next week," Jane answered back from the little kitchenette.

"Yeah, she'll be at the studio. I've got more stuff to finalize _there_ for next week than anything," Lizzy answered back, not sounding too excited about the staggering amount of work she had to face.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now, I think," Lizzy called back, "If you don't mind," she tacked on as an afterthought.

"Can we walk? We've been in sitting down the whole day," Jane said as she walked over to where Lizzy was sitting on the floor sorting through various clothes. She picked up one of the casual dresses on the floor and walked over to the bathroom to change. "So, how did you enjoy home? We didn't get to talk much in the car," she called to Lizzy from the hall.

"Family was family. As much as I love them, they're too much to handle sometimes," she answered mildly, changing into a green tiered mini-dress, for the sake of dressing well in her own studio. She knew that this wasn't what Jane was fishing for, though.

"Oh Liz, you know what I meant! Our new…acquaintances. What do you make of them?" she persisted, coming back into the room in her flowery spaghetti strap number, holding out Lizzy's work briefcase, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Thanks. I think you and Bingley are so sickeningly nice that you deserve each other. I've never approved of a guy that you've been out with as thoroughly as I do him. He's very handsome, and conveniently rich and you've finally found someone that's actually more famous than you are!" she answered the first question she knew Jane had on mind. "Also, he's conveniently taller than you are, even with your heels on. _That's _something you ought to look for in a man first," she said knowledgeably. "You already know what I think of Caroline. She _name dropped_. _My name_," she rolled her eyes and waved her arms around dramatically.

"To be fair, she didn't know that it was you. I bet she would have thought twice about that, if she knew," Jane said.

"Jane, not everyone is as nice as you make them out to be," Lizzy shook her head, "It's not like I would care that she buys my clothes; she obviously does, and I don't have a problem with that," she paused thoughtfully, "I just don't like liars or hypocrites. I think they're just a waste of space," she said, failing at keeping her words delicate. "Besides which, she's a damn _socialite_. She's like the Paris Hilton of England, Janey!" she exclaimed. "Well, without the slut factor. But they have the same occupation," she tacked on gracelessly. Jane had expected as much, and rather than commenting on her sister's appraisal of _Bingley's _sister, she said:

"Well, at least let's hope Caroline's opinion is a little higher of you, since she didn't catch _you_ in a lie," she said mildly. Lizzy very much doubted this, but didn't say so out loud. Jane continued with her line of questioning. "And Darcy? Last one now, Lizzy, make it good! You've always _loved_ his music," she joked.

"He said something perfectly awful about me the first night we met him," she commented, and proceed to tell Jane what he had said.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him! I hope he doesn't think so anymore, of either of us!" she said, eyes a little indignant, but not the outrage that Lizzy had first displayed. "And Lizzy, you must know, you're more special than a lot of our friends in the industry. Don't tell them I told you this," she paused to look around dramatically, "but you really _are_ quite a bit cleverer than them. After all, a few times a year they walk down the runway in things that come out of _your_ head. Multi-million dollar corporation ring a bell? I don't imagine that's something someone stupid could come up with," she said.

"Thanks Janey, but really, it's okay. I don't care to please Will Darcy. I mean, we talked a bit in the car, but what does that come to, really? A couple minutes of small talk with a guy who has a nice accent. His rudeness doesn't change the fact that he has an amazing voice, or that he plays the bass so well. His attitude towards me doesn't define his music, although I'm not quite sure that I believe he writes the lyrics anymore" she said, not really caring about the remark that Darcy had so casually thrown out. "Besides, it's not as if I'll have to deal with him much. I mean, _you're _the one seeing Bingley, not me," she finished, smiling up at her sister. "Want to head off to the studio now?" she asked, glancing at the kitchen clock, "Dianna's meeting us there, so that's two birds with one stone."

Jane looked at her watch and nodded, starting to walk out of the apartment. Lizzy followed "Yeah, I want to get our line ups straightened out. Which ones do you want to do together this time?" she asked Lizzy as they walked to the elevators.

"What did we do in February?"

"Rodarte and Alice + Olivia," Jane answered back, "And yours. But that doesn't count, right?"

Lizzy shook her head. They walked out the revolving doors into the afternoon sun, "Does it ever? We're going to be in that show until we're too old to walk anywhere else," she laughed. "How about Betsey Johnson? That's my pick, if they offered," she said.

"You know that they offered, Lizzy. Everyone _always_ offers. Okay, I think I want either Marc Jacobs or Alexander Wang," she said thoughtfully. "No, make that Marc Jacobs. We just look so _classy_ when we're in those ones together. And Chanel, for Couture. I really hope they offered this year," she paused, "Maybe we should have Dianna pick mine?"

"If you like. I agree with you on Marc Jacobs, though," Lizzy commented as they waited for the cross walk. They weighed the pros and cons of walking for Marc and Alexander Wang for the remainder of the fifteen minutes it took to walk from their apartment to the R.C.E. studio. When they arrived, Lizzy finally pulled her i.d. card out of her purse and slipped it around her neck. It simply labeled her as a model for R.C.E., and it matched Jane's, save the picture. All part of the façade. When they passed security and went into the main floor of the studio, she slipped it off and she and Jane walked straight back into her office. Dianna was lounging on one of the velvet settees. sipping a flute of what looked like champagne, in front of her glass desk.

The office was very much Lizzy: part model, part twenty-two year old, all high-stakes-fashion designer. The red wall to the left was covered in autographed pictures of the clothing that inspired her in the first place. The ceiling fan, shaped like flower petals, lazily spun in circles. A sophisticated sound system, accompanied by a large flat screen television occupied the space directly next to the glass double doors, which were opposite the full glass window that was behind the desk. On the right side, a full wall closet contained the prototypes of Lizzy's favorite pieces. In an honorary place on the corner of her cluttered desk, was a frame of her first produced sketch ever, Dianna's wedding dress.

Dianna Gardiner, though she was their aunt (by marriage), was very close to their age. Their uncle, Edward Gardiner, was thirty years old, adopted by their mother's parents as a baby, and a full fifteen years younger than their mother. Dianna, whom Jane and Elizabeth had introduced to their uncle back when they were aspiring seventeen and eighteen year olds, was twenty-seven. That made her only four years older than Jane, five years older than Lizzy. Although she still looked young, in her business-esque charcoal pencil skirt and ruffled green blouse (_same collection as my dress,_ Lizzy thought privately), she acted _decades_ more organized and put together than even Jane could pull off though. That was why they had begged her to put off being a photographer, and become their manager. Although she loved photography, this was something that she found she enjoyed far more, as hectic as it was. She didn't waste any time when the two girls walked in.

"Hello Jane, Lizzy. How was your trip? Did you enjoy home? I hope you're ready to get some work done, because we have a lot of it to do," she said without waiting for answers handing the two girls stemmed glasses of their own in the process. Lizzy sipped. It was ginger ale, not champagne. "I think we should get your line-ups for other designers done first. Those are due tonight, and you have to pick. We can take care of _Rosaline_ business afterwards," she gestured to the couch on the side that curved in, so that they could face each other without the desk in the way. Lizzy took this opportunity to speak.

"Hey, Di, we're great thanks for asking," she started sarcastically. Dianna rolled her eyes. "Okay, who offered?" Lizzy asked, immediately getting into business mode. Jane already had taken out her pocket notebook that she kept pro and con lists in. this was going to be a pretty tedious process.

"What do you want first? Ready-to-Wear or Spring Couture?" she asked briskly. Lizzy gave her sister a quick glance.

"Ready-to-Wear, first. Pick from there, yeah Jane?" she looked at her sister again, who nodded, but also looked at Dianna for confirmation.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea to do two or three this year," she nodded, pulling out her jade-framed glasses and marking a few things down on the clipboard she was holding. "Are you going to write these down, Jane? I know I said we should make a decision by tonight, but I give you permission to make your usual pro and con lists on your mirror tonight and call me tomorrow by nine a.m." she told them both. Jane nodded seriously and Lizzy motioned for her to name names.

"Okay, right. Get ready, Jane. For Ready-to-Wear you've got Alexander Wang, Marc Jacobs, Betsey Johnson, BCBG, and Charlotte Ronson," she said. "That's for both of you. You each got some individual offers, but I know you're not interested in those," she smiled. They shared that smile, because that was part of what made them so successful. By either booking only together, or offering only one sister when they wanted both, it made them more high-ticket. It was a business thing, and between Dianna's and Lizzy's business oriented minds, they all knew that business would never be slow. "So which ones do you want to do together? Besides this one, of course," she added, gesturing around the room.

"We talked about this on the way over," Jane started. Dianna raised an eyebrow skeptically, "What? Like we haven't known for weeks who was certain to make an offer," she scoffed, "Anyway, do you think we should do Alexander Wang or Marc Jacobs together?" she asked. Dianna thought for a second.

"Well, you two just look so _classy_ when you do Marc Jacobs…" she started.

"Yes!" Lizzy exclaimed, losing the business exterior for a second, "Told you Janey! Okay, Marc it is!"

Jane nodded, "I think that's the only one we'll do together this year, in Ready-to-Wear. The rest will take one of us, right?" she looked at Dianna for confirmation, but Lizzy answered.

"They'd be damn fools not to take one of us," she laughed. Dianna agreed, though not quite in those words. "Okay then," Lizzy started, "I'll pick one, you pick one?" she asked Jane.

"Sounds fine to me," she shrugged. "Three shows all together?"

"And then one Spring Couture one and _Rosaline_, together, so five," Lizzy nodded. "I want Betsey Johnson, if you don't mind, Janey," she said. Jane shook her head, writing things down in her notebook. Dianna also was writing on her clipboard.

"I was shooting for Ronson. I don't really want to do Wang if we're not together," she said. "Those okay with you, Di?" she turned to their , manager-slash-aunt.

"Yeah, that sounds great; call me tomorrow morning with confirmation. Next item. Spring Couture list. You got offers for both of you from Valentino, Chanel, and Ellie Saab. Only picking one right?" she looked up at them while tucking her pen behind her ear.

"Yeah," Jane nodded, sending a sideways glance at Lizzy, who took the hint.

"Jane wanted Chanel," she said simply. "And I think it'd be perfect with the rest of the line-up we picked, don't you, Di?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes. You'll both start out with Marc Jacobs, classy, then Jane has Ronson and you have Johnson, which are both kind of more out there, then round it off with _Rosaline_ and Chanel for both of you. It's like playing with a dimmer switch," she said. Lizzy nodded.

"So, on to planning _Rosaline_ now, right?" she asked. Di nodded. Lizzy made sure that all the designs were done and made, the models that they had lined up could all make it, and that the hair and make-up people were all set. Everything was set for the show, including the things that Lizzy and Jane would be wearing for this particular one. They would check up on all the pieces and assign them to the specific models tomorrow. There was only one article of clothing that Dianna said they needed to cross check with.

"By the way, Lizzy. Genevieve said that she needed to check with that sketch of the silver pinafore dress, to make sure that she has the straps right. It's the only one you didn't leave a copy of," she said.

"Oh, yeah, that was the last page at that time. Okay I'll go bring my sketchbook out there and show her. They're just a little complicated, so I'll walk her through it, too" Lizzy said as she started searching through her case to find her sketchbook to take to the production head. She went through her leather briefcase, riffling through papers and swatches of cloth. Jane regarded her shuffling through papers.

"Check your purse, I told you to bring it in the car, remember?" she suggested to her sister, who was growing more panicky.

"Shit," Lizzy said, her eyes going wide as she looked through her purse and the awful truth dawned on her. Dianna was starting to get worried, too.

"What?" Jane asked her in alarm. Lizzy was in full on panic mode, her face pale and her eyes wild. Both she and Dianna stood up as Lizzy dumped out the contents of her briefcase and her purse.

"I left it in Bingley's car."

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-dun...! My first ever cliffie! Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as usual, I love feedback! The more reviews the merrier! Yes, I'm talking to all those of you who favorite and story alert without leaving one. See you next week!<p>

-ifshoneydukes


	6. Chapter 6: Intimidation Techniques

Wow! This chapter just did _not_ want to be written! I rewrote it three times, which should at least explain the long wait. I wanted to be sure to post quality work, though. So here it is! Chapter 6, cheers!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Intimidation Techniques<p>

or

"You Can't Always Get What You Want"

Without thinking, Lizzy kicked off her shoes, pulled a pair of Rainbows out of her purse, and started in a dead sprint out of the R.C.E. building, leaving a dumbstruck Jane and Dianna behind her in her office. She didn't care. Bingley had mentioned living in the Matador building, which was just down the street from her studio. _God it looks like I've stolen something from here,_ she thought as she ran out the door past the security detail. That was just a passing thought. Mainly, her mind was screaming _I NEED THAT BOOK. Fucking _NO ONE_ can see that book._ As she ran past multiple people in the setting afternoon light, she was slowing down, when she saw the Matador building's famously ornate revolving door.

_Okay Lizzy. Get your shit together. They won't let you in if you look like a trust fund teenager that shoplifts for fun._ She started to walk, although still at a fairly brisk pace, towards the doors, pulling out her mobile on the way. A text from Jane.

**Janey:**

_I texted Bingley. Told him that we were coming over for dinner after all, that I would be following you. He lives on the 26__th__ floor._

She sighed. She hadn't even thought of that. She started to walk faster, towards the elevators, punching the number 26. The doors were just about to close when a hand caught the door, and a small child with a woman who presumably was his mother walked in. Lizzy prayed silently that they lived on floor twenty seven. Then she realized that there _was_ no floor twenty seven. She gazed at the mother in abject horror when her kid pushed _every single button_ and they all lit up. The mother only glanced back apologetically and scolded the spoiled little brat. Lizzy rushed out on the second floor, and started to race up the stairwell. On the tenth floor, she got out, and called for an elevator which came up, thankfully, empty. She pressed the close door button, then the twenty six. The probably less than ten second ride up was had Lizzy tapping her foot impatiently up until the _ding_ of the elevator bell.

The doors opened. She walked out into the elevator lobby area, and turned to face what looked like one set of doors where the hallway should have been. She looked down at her phone again. One more text from Jane.

**Janey:**

_The _entire_ 26__th__ floor._

Lizzy shook her head.

_Figures._

She rang the doorbell. (_Who the hell has a doorbell for an entire _floor?)

The door opened up and lo and behold, Darcy.

Holding a little, black, book in his left hand.

Looking at Lizzy with a fair mixture of amusement, suspicion, and surprise.

_He's read it. He's had to have read it! He's seen everything! Everything if fucking ruined! _Her thoughts were all over the place. All they did was stare at each other through the door frame until Lizzy heard a delicate cough behind her.

"Are you going to go in, Liz?" she heard he sister's quiet voice behind her. She turned around, not saying anything, and wordlessly pointed to the black book that Darcy was holding.

"I know, I know Liz. Let's go in and say hi to Charlie, yeah?" Jane more told than asked. Lizzy shook her head and turned to Darcy. She was about to confront him, when she saw Caroline standing behind him, looking at her very critically.

"My God, Lizzy. Did you run here?" she asked her, looking affronted. "In _flip flops? _You wore _flip flops_ in _public?_ That doesn't seem like the type of things models do," she said haughtily. Lizzy wasn't in the mood to nod and ignore the woman who knew _nothing_ about the panic she'd felt within the last hour. She answered her back sharply.

"Yes, Caroline, I ran here. I was in a hurry. And I could hardly keep my heels on if I ran here. And," she looked the other woman straight in the eye, "How the hell would you know what it is that models do when we're off the runway?" She turned to Darcy without waiting for a reaction. Looking at him, standing there all tall and intimidating, critically watching her exchange with Caroline, she became afraid. He had the biggest part of her life in his hands right now.

"We n—need to t—talk," she stuttered. She silently cursed. She never stuttered. Lizzy bravely looked him in the eye. His expression was unreadable. He simply stepped back from the doorway.

"Bingley is in the living room, to the left, Jane. Caroline's will show you there," he glanced back at Lizzy. Caroline was fuming, but went. "We should speak in the kitchen," he said, gesturing to the room to his right. There was a small table with a few chairs. And a door attached to the frame, thank goodness. Lizzy took in a deep breath, collecting herself for the task at hand. Jane smiled and walked to the aforementioned room with Caroline dragging her feet behind her. Lizzy walked wordlessly in the direction that he'd pointed in. _What can I tell him? Should I deny everything? _Can _I deny everything? _Suddenly the rational part of her spoke over every panicky thought that was occupying her brain. _**Take charge. Don't look afraid.**_ She turned around to him abruptly, and he walked into her, startled. She took a step back. _This would be so much easier if he wasn't so fucking tall_. She thought as she tried to glare at him intimidatingly.

"Howmuchdidyousee?" she finally blurted out. Not as articulate as she'd have liked.

"Pardon?" he asked her, looking confused. She huffed.

"How—much—did—you—see," she said through her teeth. She wished for a second that she was wearing anything but the frilly green dress that she'd put on earlier. She felt like a silly little girl, standing next to his tall frame. However, she pushed that thought out of her mind. _Fierce. Look. Fucking. Fierce, Lizzy_. Darcy looked at her, as if trying to calculate exactly how much he should say.

"Everything," he said, expression still blank. Lizzy felt her heart stop beating for a fraction of a second. _He knew everything._ She couldn't play the strength card. Not when her whole world was quietly unraveling, just because she'd left a notebook in the back seat. She looked up when she realized he was speaking to her.

"You stole this from the _Rosaline_ studio?"

His words registered in her mind. _Stole? Fucking _STOLE?

"_Stole?_ I didn't fucking _steal._ That book," she pointed heatedly in the direction of her sketchbook, "Is _fucking mine._"

Her words hung in the air as each of them weighed the gravity of her statement. Lizzy was, surprisingly, the first one that spoke.

"I cannot believe I just told you that."

And she couldn't. She'd been so worried about someone finding out, about another person knowing her secret, that she hadn't even considered what would happen if she was offered an out. She had been so worried when she'd seen that it was _him _that had it, trying to think of ways to deny and lie and cover up. Darcy had given her the perfect out, and she'd lost her temper and told him her secret himself. Darcy's face conveyed similar surprise in her outburst.

"I don't believe you. Prove it," he retorted. That's when she got angry. Angry at herself, for being so irresponsible, angry at Darcy, for picking up the book, and angry at the world for making her think that becoming part of the industry had _ever_ been a good idea.

"Give me back my book," she said, changing tactics quite calmly, considering her mood. Her voice was deadly quiet. She wasn't negotiating this. Darcy, however, stayed stubborn, and shook his head.

"_Prove it,_" he hissed again.

She didn't stop to think about it. She jumped on him, ripping the book out of his hand in the process. She had a minute's satisfaction of watching him trip over a chair leg, before she realized that when he started falling towards the cushy carpeted floor, she would be following shortly after. They fell to the floor in a thud, and Lizzy was sure to roll over as fast as she could, clutching the notebook to her chest. She got up as fast as possible, watching Darcy wearily as he stood up, dusting himself off in the process, a look a great annoyance passing over his features.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked her, outraged. Once again, Lizzy cursed herself for having such poor judgment for the day.

"Just listen to me!" she started. He opened his mouth to speak, but she talked over him. "No! You have to listen to me! This bloody fucking important!" she was yelling. She realized that perhaps it wasn't the ideal place to be spilling her heart and blackmailing Darcy into secrecy. She lowered her voice. "Can we talk somewhere that _isn't _the room over from where Bingley and Caroline are sitting?" she asked. She wasn't really sure if she was in the position to be requesting favors, but something— probably the desperation in her voice— made him jerk his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to another door. After a short walk down the hall, they arrived in a room that was presumably his.

_Shit. If this is the guest room, I wonder how big Bingley's room is._ Lizzy allowed herself that one, errant thought before focusing on the task at hand: telling a virtual stranger her biggest secret. She looked up to find Darcy glaring at her expectantly.

"Well? One good reason I shouldn't call a cab to take me to the _Rosaline_ studio and have you arrested for theft," he said contemptuously. _I can do this,_ was her main thought.

"Promise not to talk for the next five minutes. Then you can talk all you want," she hissed. He nodded, and she continued. "You could take me to the _Rosaline_ studio. It'd be a waste of your taxi money, though I'm sure you don't really care," she didn't know what made her say that. She hated it when people assumed she threw money away just because she had a fair amount of it. Darcy opened his mouth to say something, but she held out a finger and said, "You promised. It'd be a waste of money because all you'd find is my head producer, Genevieve Tamris, and her staff. Why do I say my? _Because I fucking own Rosaline Campbell Elizabeth_," she snarled with all the venom she could manage. She watched his face. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. "Go ahead, speak," she muttered to him. Suddenly the door burst wide open, hitting the wall with a resounding _BANG_.

"What the hell's going on here?" Caroline asked delicately (_Not)._

"Nothing," was Lizzy's and Darcy's brilliant answer that sounded in tandem. Lizzy watched in fascination as both Jane and Bingley smacked their foreheads with the palms of their hands. She supposed it'd been a stupid answer.

Caroline wasn't buying it. "Well you two can do _nothing_ out in the living room with us, can't you?" she seemed to be only asking Darcy.

"We've got Chinese take out," Bingley quipped. Jane nodded, holding up Bingley's hand, in which he held a white box with a red character on the side. Lizzy glanced at Darcy very quickly, before anyone noticed that she was looking for his answer. He nodded, also glancing at her.

"Yes, I really would quite like that," he said slowly, followed by, "Bingley, do you have anything to drink? A _real_ drink?" he said as he rubbed his temples and stood up, Lizzy following everyone else out into the hall, towards the living area.

And the only thing that Lizzy was thinking about from their conversation was: _Can he keep this to himself? I got away without telling him anything…for now._

"Can I have some of whatever you're pouring?" she pleaded as she walked up next to Darcy who was pouring amber liquid into a small glass filled with ice. He nodded and handed her the glass, pouring another one for himself. Caroline then decided that it was time for her to speak again.

"Lizzy, do you really think you should be drinking scotch? It's full of empty calories and none of the benefits of wine," she drawled, swishing the contents of her wine glass around as she said so. Now, it hadn't been a long night for Lizzy, at least not yet, but it certainly had been difficult. She was in no mood to play Caroline's games.

"Actually, Caroline, the health benefits that I believe you're referring to exist in _red_ wine," she glanced pointedly at the light golden color that occupied Caroline's cup, "And those benefits are more of…if you _must_ drink, at least drink red wine," she added. Caroline simply scowled back at her and turned her attention toward Will Darcy, who was sitting down staring at his already half-empty drink.

"Will, how has your sister been? I miss her terribly!" she lamented in such a dramatic way that Jane and Bingley drew themselves out of the bubble they had been sitting in all evening.

"You've met her twice, Caroline, and she's perfectly fine," he answered quietly.

"Does she still have that lovely job in the _Rosaline_ office?" Caroline asked again, fishing. Lizzy looked up at Darcy sharply, a look that wasn't lost on him or Jane.

_Rosaline office?_

When Lizzy looked over to Jane, she saw the worry that was written all over her face, and the confusion that match Lizzy's. Darcy smiled lightly, so lightly that it was almost not there, and said:

"Yes; I think it's going rather well for her. She's enjoying her job here in the states very much."

"Imagine," Caroline smirked at Jane and Lizzy as she said this, "Being so accomplished that one has the opportunity to work in a high fashion office like that, in the actual _production_ of clothing." _What the hell is she talking about? No Darcy works in my office, _she thought. Lizzy could see what she was doing, aside from apparently botching the name of the office Darcy's sister worked in. It was a jab at hers and Jane's work. A feeble one, when one knew the truth, but only two people in the room knew the truth. _Soon to be three,_ Lizzy amended gravely. Lizzy didn't feel like patronizing Caroline tonight.

"I know," she nodded, much to everyone in the room's surprise, "I can't imagine how accomplished your sister must be to be holding a _real job_," Lizzy muttered in Caroline's direction, but addressing Darcy. "Where do you work, Caroline?" Bingley laughed and started to cough in an effort to hide it. Caroline shot a glare in his direction, and he stopped, abruptly busying himself with the white box in front of him, though a smile was still evident on his face as he none to subtly changed the subject.

"Well, I don't know how so many young ladies do it, manage to become so bloody accomplished," he announced to the room.

"Charles, what do you mean? You can hardly say that _so many_ women are accomplished these days," his sister sighed, sounding like she was explaining a particularly difficult concept to a three year old. Darcy interjected at this point.

"Yes, I'd have to agree with Caroline, for once," he said. Caroline glowed at what she perceived as a compliment. Lizzy grinned at what she saw was a swipe at character. "I can safely say that I don't know more than six women who can call themselves 'accomplished.'"

"You've got high standards then, Darcy," Lizzy mused. He turned to her, hearing the mocking tone of her voice. Once again, he looked as if he was about to say something when Caroline interrupted.

"Well, obviously Lizzy. A woman must excel in a number of areas in order to be called _accomplished_," she sneered.

"And what might those be?" Lizzy asked, playing along as she downed the rest of her drink. Caroline wrinkled her perfect little nose in disgust.

"What, would you like a list?"

"I would love one," Lizzy retorted breezily. Everyone else was watching their exchange.

"Well, dancing. Accomplished women know how to dance, and draw, and maybe play an instrument. Perhaps be fluent in a few languages like French or Italian or Spanish—but Spanish from Spain. Very European. And we (_Lizzy noticed the use of 'we') _also have a certain grace, a manner of walking, so to speak," she finished elegantly. _Well,_ thought Lizzy, _of course everything sounds so posh with that accent of hers._

"You don't put any value in education? Or ability in sports or knowledge of literary works?" she asked and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, if that's your definition too, Darcy, I'm no longer surprised that you only know six. I can hardly name a woman that doesn't define herself in her academics or her physical abilities," she shot at Darcy.

"I've found that there are women that are capable of a suitable combination of what you and Caroline listed," he declared. "Not many, but not many women are worth my—or anyone else's—time."

Lizzy looked a little bit more than displeased. "So you think that anyone who doesn't fit in those specific requirements of _accomplished,_" she practically spit that word, "Isn't worth your time?"

Jane sent her a look. She had to remind her sister that now was not the time to let her temper get the better of her, not if Darcy had seen her sketchbook. Lizzy realized that, unfortunately, her Jane was correct. She hated it when Jane was right. She sat fuming, waiting for Darcy's response.

"I didn't say that the women I wouldn't call accomplished are a waste of my time," he said, infuriatingly calmly, "I only meant that in general, many women aren't worth the time it takes to figure out their true character," he explained. Lizzy briefly wondered if this explanation was meant to placate her, or anger her further. She decided on the later.

"Are you saying that women put up fronts to hide their true character? Only women do so?" she shot at him.

"Are you implying that they don't?" he retorted smoothly.

"I've never met a woman that hides everything; likewise, I've never met a woman who _has_ everything," she answered back.

"Then you have either very little faith with your gender, or very little experience with women worth knowing," he finished, effectively ending the conversation because Lizzy was just too angry (she didn't know what she could have possibly said, anyway) to continue speaking to him. How dare he? He'd essentially insulted every one of her female acquaintances and friends in that one sentence. And you can't just group people together like that. Lizzy sat there, running the conversation over in her mind and thinking about how one man could possibly be _so _pompous. All those that weren't his version of accomplished weren't worth his time? She couldn't understand it. It was just like the night of the Hertfordshire gala; he'd made a sweeping generalization of an entire group of people.

_From insulting models to insulting women as a whole_. _Either someone broke his heart very, very badly, or he's gay._ Somehow, Lizzy didn't think he was gay, though. As a model, she liked to think that she had excellent gaydar. Darcy was quite obviously straight. _So someone broke his heart, leaving him cold towards everything that looks feminine_. That explained his behavior regarding Caroline. _No, Caroline being a bitch explains his behavior regarding Caroline._

_If there's anyone that puts up a front, it's Will Darcy, Royal fucker extraordinaire._

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you liked it. i worked really hard on it. tell me what you think(:<strong>

_-ifshoneydukes  
><em>


End file.
